the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Reece
Reece= Reece was a unknown type Wall-E unit created by Steve Johansson, who did sadistic experiments on Reece to the point of nearly killing him. History His past (Broken Past) During the events of (an alternate timeline of) ATOASB, Reece, alongside Doc-E and many Wall-S bots, were made. But at some point Reece gained self awareness, which did not make Steve Johansson happy. He wanted to terminate Reece in the only way he knew how, doing sadistic tortures which includes him tasering him in the head which resulted in memory lost. Before Steve Johansson could shut down Reece for good, he got sidetracked by the need of destroying the Wall-G robots. So he left Reece to rot in the room he was in. While Reece couldn't escape due to his arms and "legs" being broken, he could still communicate. After calling for help for a long time. He manages to get somebody's attention, who just so happens to be Wall-G, Doc-E and Lars. After they released Reece, Doc-E made temporary repairs and gets Reece back to the truck. After they got back to the truck, Doc-E made complete repairs to Reece, and replaced parts and added new parts. After repairing Reece, Doc-E asked Reece if he remembered anything. Unfortunately he cannot remember anything, even his own friends which includes Doc-E. After Doc-E explained what happened to him and about them being friends in the past, Reece regained some of his memory. While he can now remember his friends, he still cannot remember anything else. While Reece was with them, Doc-E realized how fast Reece would get exhausted from practicing energy based attacks and seeing how fast Reece can go. Not wanting Reece to be killed by Var-9s while either fighting them or fleeing from them. Doc-E tells Reece about some special rings that would let him use less energy than he already is and the journey to get the rings will be long and dangerous, Reece accepts the challenge and goes alone. When he finally finds the rings he straight away puts the rings on, which completely changes him. Everything from appearance to his own mind was changed (It also somehow gave him a mouth). The rings gave him the ability to use the chaos moves, the rings are also connected with 7 Chaos emeralds (Which Reece somehow knew). Upon returning back to Sweden, he finds out the horrible things that happened in his absence. Most of the Wall-S bots were gone, either destroyed or shut down and disposed somewhere else. His friends, Doc-E, Lass-E, Wall-G and himself were the only bots left, not knowing what to do. Months later, Reece gets captured by Steve Johansson who used a device that was able to control his entire body which due to its effects gave Reece's eyes a turquoise color. Soon after Steve captures Wall-G and the rest of the bots, but Reece eventually breaks free from the device and fights back to save his friends. Which he used a chaos emerald he found prior to being captured against Steve Johansson. After being defeated by Steve Johansson, he realized the abilities he has so he proceeds to create a bot that is designed to be have equal or more power than Reece himself. Which he creates the Waste-Allocation-Load-Lifter-Fury class, also known as Wall-F. After 3 years of experimenting and testing his new creation, Wall-F finally had A.I with one directive and goal: Destroy Reece. When Wall-F was ready to be put to the test, he goes off to fight Reece for the first time. Due to Reece practicing his combat skills (including Chaos abilities), he lost his fight against Reece and another when Reece was in his super form (which he found out by himself). Soon Wall-F decided to have a 2nd directive, which is to gather all the emeralds for Steve, Auto or for himself to power himself to defeat Reece, which he hasn't been successful to this day. One day while sitting on the edge of a cliff, Reece hears electric sparks coming from under the cliff which he finds a broken bot who goes by the name Wall-Z. Reece proceeds to use his Chaos regeneration ability to heal up Wall-Z, which Reece finds out has similar abilities and powers. Upon finding out it was Steve and Wall-F who caused Wall-Z to be in a very damaged state, Reece got furious and goes into his dark form for the very first time. After the form wore off, both Reece and Wall-Z were shocked about what happened. Reece realized he has more power than he currently has, he practiced more to understand his powers better. Soon he finds out about the super emeralds. Putting his strength, power and energy to turn the emeralds into super emeralds, he is successful and transform into his hyper form which he wasn't aware it was possible. Now knowing how long the form lasts and how much power it has, he decides to use the form as a "last resort". Soon starting new adventures. Powers and Abilities. Chaos Abilities While Reece can perform all sorts of Chaos abilities, these are the known ones. * Chaos Control * Chaos Blast * Chaos Regeneration * Chaos Unification (Fusion) *Electro Ball Forms Reece can use the Chaos Emeralds to attain a temporary form, here are the known forms. Super Form This form is used often, it can only be achieved when Reece uses all 7 chaos emeralds, the form increases his defense and strength. His strength is capable of stopping a 12 ton vehicle in its tracks while damaging it in the process. His defense is strong enough to not take any damage from the Var-9s. The form can last for a while (maybe around an hour) but it can be taken out if dealt enough damage (example here.) Hyper Form (Needs Work) Dark Form Reece's Dark form is powered by his anger and hatred, he will use the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds (if in close range) to transform, in this form his speed, strength and appearance with drastically change, his appearance is an almost complete black silhouette. His strength is stronger than his Super forms strength. Soul Light Form This form is mainly for speed than strength, as this form makes Reece move at the speed of light, but makes him weaker in strength. The speed can catch anyone off guard and is almost impossible to dodge. Durability Reece has extremely high durability even without being in his other forms, being able to take a very heavy beating from Wall-F, survive getting crushed by a ceiling trap and probably more things that has not been shown. Although he can take heavy punishment, it does not mean he is invincible as he still as vulnerable as any other bot when Var-9s attack. Strength Reece is a very strong bot for its size, especially in any of his forms. In normal form he can temporarily hold up a ceiling trap which would normally crush a normal bot under its immense weight. In any of his forms (Excluding his Soul Light from since it's more for speed than damage), he is very strong. For instance in his super form he is capable of stopping a 12 Ton vehicle in its tracks while damaging it in the process (for this case, VOTE-X Abrams's previous personal vehicle before changing to a newer vehicle). In his Hyper form he can stop something the size and weight of the moon and break it with ease. His dark form is powerful than his super form but weaker than his Hyper, due to his uncontrolled anger and rage, he can break almost anything easily and with incredible speeds he can charge through things and break it with complete ease. In both his Dark and Hyper forms, he can deflect attacks with a flick of his hand without any effort, his Dark and Hyper forms are a force to be reckoned with. Inhibitor Rings The rings Reece wears stores a massive amount of strong energy, But because he needs energy to live so he has to wear them because they limit how much energy he can use, without them he'd get exhausted VERY quickly (in around 5 minutes). If he takes them off, it releases a HUGE burst of energy and makes him VERY powerful (depending on the form). He removes the rings rarely (only in situations that are serious) and can remove in two different ways: A) He can take them off to become supercharged. B) He can take them off when he's full of negative energy, you can tell when this happens when the rings turn black, he only takes them off when ABSOLUTELY necessary, when taking them off his moves become stronger (again depending on the form) he also gains two new abilities that can only be used when he takes them off (he can't use these abilities in his dark form) one is (a sonic reference) Chaos Control, which allows him to FREEZE TIME, or to teleport a MASSIVE object to a short or FAR distance... the other move is (yet, another sonic reference) Chaos blast.... a move that cause (almost) mass destruction... however he can't control how far or how powerful the blast is. Chaos blast causes a giant electric ball of energy (mainly blue) that charges fast... but if he uses all of his energy, he can die... that is unless he has just enough energy to conceal himself in one of his rings and and stay until his energy level is at good enough point to finally break free from the ring and back to normal, he VERY SLOWLY (around a couple days or even weeks) regains energy over time, whether he's sealed in the ring or not. Also it worth noting that due to the immense power he receives, it can eventually be too much for him to handle and will cause him to break apart from the inside, you can tell by the heavy amount of cracks that start to show on his body, this will also weaken him to a high degree and makes Reece very vulnerable....The place that it damages Reece the most is his motherboard, when it starts to wear down and overheat it makes him weak and highly exhausted (similar to how Wall-E was after Auto damaged his motherboard) Personality While no one knows a lot about his personality and traits, they do know that when it come to talking to Reece he tends to be cocky and sarcastic at times, but when it's a serious matter he will talk in a serious tone, showing that what he means is no joke. Also a small thing to note, while most people say "heck" regarding things, Reece typically says "hell" why he prefers to say that is unknown. Relationships Wall-E Close friend, they often hang out together when they're bored. Reece often drags him into adventures telling him "You need to have some thrills in your life.." though Wall-E can be cowardly at times he does prove a valuable asset to Reece when having him on adventures. Wall-G Though he finds her annoying at times, he still considers Wall-G a friend even though she traps him with fake chaos emeralds to which he isn't amused about it... He considers Wall-G to be a "annoying little sister" Wall-F Reece's nemesis who constantly tries to destroy him while trying to get the chaos emeralds for Steve, Auto or for himself. Till this day Wall-F has not won any fights against Reece, even if the fights start or end in Wall-F's favor at first. Doc-E Reece's closest friend since he has known him since he was built they often are working together on science experiments or something... Lass-E Reece finds Lass-E as a good friend, though he isn't as annoying as Wall-G, he can still trust him enough to help if he ever needs something... He considers Lass-E to be his "younger brother" Wall-Z Wall-Z are so close, they are like brothers. They are usually almost always together hanging out and having fun...however at times, they tend to fight over stuff. Reece also teaches Wall-Z chaos tricks and abilities so that he can be as strong as him. Though during dire situations, he tends to KO Wall-Z in order to keep him away from the danger (and potentially killing himself in the process) so that Reece can take the heat instead...Ex shown here Zeve Reece's Wife. Before they met, a fire where Zeve used to live broke out and she was trapped under the rubble. Reece went in to go look for any survivors and found Zeve and using his Super form to save her before the building exploded from the flames. After that the two became lovers ever since. While they've been together for years (after the events of the fire) they are still shy around each other and usually blush when they are near. One time Zeve was killed by Wall-F and it caused Reece serious depression and suicidal thoughts, he then went back in time to prevent her death. Reece eventually proposed to Zeve and she accepted it. Vote-X While they don't often see each other, Reece first met him when VOTE-X Abrams decides to shoot him for fun from his (old) personal vehicle (which ended up getting destroyed by Reece himself). Soon after the incident, VOTE-X Abrams secretly tries to find out what makes Reece so strong. Eventually the two become friends, though albeit on some unfriendly terms, there are still lots of Secrets Reece hides from him since he knows he works for ASWS and didn't trust them, because of that he doesn't trust Vote-X that much, the only way for Reece to truly trust him, is for Vote-X prove to Reece he's trustworthy enough. Vohantex Vohantex tends to try to stick Reece in his traps and Reece really hates it when he does that, which resulted in Reece finding Vohantex really annoying, "a thorn in his side", and a merry prankster as bad as Wall-G. His first encounter with Vohantex was during the battle in Kobloc City. Vohantex has occasionally tried to stick him with his adhesive rounds. While he did manage to stick Reece a few times, it often ends with Reece teleporting past the spot where the adhesive round hit the ground and occasionally end with Reece teleporting the round via Chaos control under Vohantex himself, which causes him to get stuck. Why Vohantex still tries to stick Reece (even though he knows he's gonna warp out or potentially stick him) is still unknown. Drakojet As of now, the only time the interacted with each other is when Reebe used Chaos Regeneration to heal Drakojet's serious damage. YAF-ARH While never really seeing each other face to face, YAF-ARH may pose a big problem for Reece due to YAF-ARH's ability to stun or paralyze him with "his" electric weapons. Spitfire Yet to be added.... Willow Reece and Willow don't see each other that much, the times they would meet is usually when Reece is visiting Wall-E. Though other times Reece takes care of Willow at time rarely or looks out for her (similar to a guardian angel). He will show up when Willow's in danger. The reason why though is currently unknown and no one knows (not even Willow herself) why he's there to protect Willow. Though the reason could be a personal reason to why Reece protects Willow with his life. Trivia * Reece is one of the few bots who can use chaos abilities. * Reece's character design and abilities is heavily influenced by the Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise, especially the Chaos emeralds, Chaos abilities etc as they originate from that. **Another example is the inhibitor rings that Reece wears which is similar to what Shadow the Hedgehog wears and both hold similar purposes. * He is the only known bot that is able to get out of a adhesive puddle without much effort by simply teleporting out of it via Chaos control. * When he was first created, his original name was Henry. * Reece is the only Wall-E type bot with no acronym. (Example, Wall-E is a acronym for Waste Allocation Load Lifter Earth Class) **On the topic on names, Votex-Abrams still cannot decide to pronounce the name as "Reece" or "Ree-ce". ***Though despite the confusion, the creator has confirmed that the character is pronounced Reece as a regular name rather than Ree-ce (which sounded ridiculous to the creator) * Reece is arguably one of the most strongest and powerful bots in the Wall-E AU, even in his normal form. ** Reece is also one of the wisest bots than the others with Doc-E being the second wisest. Though he knows more about power and tricks that the chaos emeralds do and the power they hold. * While most electric shocks paralyze a bot, it doesn't entirely have the same effect for Reece; when he's shocked it hurts, but it makes his electrical attacks have more of a "kick" (it makes them stronger) but all shocks don't have the same effect as others can still hurt Reece like any other bot. Any deadly high electric shocks tend to work. *He also has strong and fast senses which allow him to sense something coming at him or an enemy near by, his senses are really helpful for his agility and is able to sense most enemy attacks coming before they are even used, which makes it easier for him to dodge very swift attacks with easy and find the right chance to attack. *If Reece had a theme song it would vary (since the creator has a hard time picking a good theme song for a character) however it would probably be this *Reece is the 2nd tallest Wall-E Unit, the the tallest Wall-E unit is VOTE-X Abrams. Since Reece is only a 2½ cm taller than the average Wall-E. *One of the weirdest things about Reece is that he tends to stay in quiet and secluded places away from humans, he rarely goes to places where lots of humans live and if he does he's usually in the shadows. He doesn't wanted to be noticed that much wants to be left unknown to most of the humans, there are very very few who know about him and they never talk about him to anyone else. Why this is unknown as Reece never gave a solid answer why when others ask about it, instead he tries to changes the subject. * Reece is known to be able to stop time for 10 seconds without the use of a Chaos Emerald though after ten seconds stopping time hurts him. You can tell when it starts to hurt when Reece starts to bleed from the eyes or mouth. |-|Gallery= Classic Reece.png|Reece's Classic Design Revival.png|Reece Reviving the Green Chaos Emerald Soul Light form.png|Reece's Soul Light Form Dark Reece Remake.png|Reece's Dark Form Hyper Reece Remake.png|Reece's Hyper Form Super Reece Remake.png|Reece's Super Form Reece Vote-X Style.jpg|''VohanteXDA50's Style of Reece'' Category:Characters Category:Swedish Bots